The Illusion of A Master
by PufflePuffle
Summary: What if Ash Ketchum found an egg before his journey, would the pokemon be his starter. Follow Ash and his new companion on their adventures as he meets new friends and foes. Rated T to be Safe. A mix between Canon and AU. Smarter Ash later on.
1. Chapter 1

AN : Hello there readers, this is my first fanfic so I would greatly appreciate some feedback on how I did, even if it isn't all positive. Learn from your mistakes, right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor do I own any of its characters.**

* * *

**Legend**

''Words, Words, Words'' - Normal Speech

''_Words, Words, Words'' - Thoughts_

''_**Words, Words, Words'' - Poke-Speech**_

'_**Words, Words, Words'**__ - Telepathy_

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprises

**Pallet Town**

_Even the greatest men and women in history had to start somewhere, every adventure and accomplishment starts somewhere. This is the case for our very familiar hero, who, by a twist of fate, starts a great adventure and dream._

Our story starts with our well-known hero, Ash Ketchum, a young man always brimming with excitement, friendliness and a love for his friends. But right now, he is in a deep slumber, dreaming his usual dream of the Pokémon League tournaments. This was Ash's favorite time of the day, the time he slept, too bad he always had to be shaken out of his own world by that machine from hell…

And on cue, there it is… _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

As Ash was rudely awoken by the hellish sound and the sound of a balled fist trying to hit the sound away, with no results. He groaned as he slowly got out of bed, as soon as he stood up the eight year-old Ash Ketchum threw a glare towards the producer of the sound and mumbled something along the lines of 'unnecessary devil machine…'

Now fully awake Ash started going through his morning routine of taking a nice warm shower to make sure he was awake followed by clothes picking and a big breakfast, which he always happily gulped down. He didn't need to rush, seeing as he didn't have many plans today, so he decided on going out to the forest and playing with some of his Pokémon friends. He could also go play with Gary [Only other kid around Ash's age in the village in this story] but he has been acting like a big bully lately…

After breakfast Ash told his mother, Delia, his plans for the day and took off, after getting his usual 15 minute lecture not to provoke the Pokémon in the forest of course.

Ash stepped out and took a big sniff of the outdoor air and looked around him, the new sun was rising above the skies of Kanto, as he saw some Pidgey and even a Pidgeotto fly over and some Rattatta on the lines between the village and the forest looking for food thrown away by the humans. Ash took in the sight of yet another beautiful morning in his home region and was on his way towards the forest with a pleased smile on his face, happily whistling the whole way there.

While things here were getting started in the usual peaceful manner, things were different inside the forest…

**Viridian Forest**

_She ran… She had been running for the entire night but if they weren't safe, she wouldn't rest._

We see a middle-aged women, looking to be around 5 ft 5 with long flowing blonde hair, her hair was stained though, by red stops, blood. She wore a jumpsuit with multiple logos on it, what the logos looked like; they were covered in blood and therefore unrecognizable. [AN: Poll for which criminal organization] In her hands she carried an oval object, she held it close to her chest in a motherly fashion, protecting them against anything in her way and anything that would pose a threat to it.

The egg was a black color dotted with light spots of red and in top a small 'splat' of red, the egg was in pretty good condition and its inhabitant was still in good shape.

She stood there for a moment until she heard voices, these voices were filled with annoyance and anger.

''I told you she was no good, the bitch ran off with the loot, must have wanted it for herself, let's just report her to the boss.'' The voice was rough and emotionless.

''No you idiot, what do you think the boss will do to us if he hears we lost one of the biggest loots out there?!'' The voice sounded panicked, as if it was chased by Giratina herself

The women was shocked at these people's persistence, they had followed her all night, in a car and by foot, but still followed her. She tried to run again but hit a tree making a loud thump noise which echoed through the forest.

''Did you hear that, maybe it was her, let's go and check, quickly!'' The second voice said in relief, hoping that they didn't have to fear their punishment if they found her and brought back the egg.

'_I can't make it this way, I'm too exhausted, they will catch me but the egg needs to be safe…' _She thought, as she pondered it for a few seconds she decided on her plan, she walked up to the [ Conveniently placed ] river and quickly made a small basket out of the reeds around the river, placed it in the river and placed the egg inside of it.

She let the basket go and gave it away to fate, a few minutes later she collapsed after being found by the grunts, she let out her final breath and though one last thing, for the egg to find safety and happiness.

It might have been her imagination, but she thought she heard a faint voice in her head saying _'Do not worry, the hatchling will find all you ask for…'_ With this, she relaxed and let her fatigue and her pain wash over her and felt death's sweet embrace take her to slumber, forever.

Not far away from the place was a small boy who was playing tag with the local Nidoran, as he always did, he used his infamous hiding spot near the river hiding up in a tree which hung above the river, covered by thick foliage.

He was snickering as he saw his friend Nidoran sniff the air looking for his playmate and wondering around in an attempt to spot something of Ash, but to no results. Nidoran wandered away allowing Ash to breath out a sigh of relief, Nidoran have excellent hearing so he has to hold his breath in order to hide his presence completely.

Since he legs had started to hurt from his weird position in the tree he decided that since Nidoran had just been there, he could come down and find a more comfortable hiding spot. As he was climbing down he noticed a small oval object floating in the river it seemed to be held afloat by a small basket, he decided to investigate.

As he walked closer he notice that the oval object wasn't just a simple something, it was a Pokémon egg, and it was a dark black with red spots. He had seen many eggs, seeing as he played at professor Oak's a lot and that the Pokémon there had gotten eggs before and he had helped taking care of them. He didn't recognize this egg though, indicating that it was either a Pokémon from Oak's ranch or a Pokémon from the ranch whose egg he hadn't seen before.

The egg seemed to be in good shape, but abandoned, Ash pondered his options, he could wait with the egg, and he could take it with him or perhaps just let it flow along. Suddenly he heard something that settled him on one idea.

''Geez, where is that egg, this is taking forever, that bitch might be dead, but if we don't have the eggs, we might as well dig out own graves while we're busy with hers…'' Ash looked in the direction where the voice came from and thought this was the eggs owner, until he thought about what the voice said…

'_Dead, what do they mean… Did they… kill… someone for the egg…' _Ash was shocked, how could ownership be worth a human live, that's nonsense.

'_What if they found me… with the egg…'_ Ash was snapped out of his rage by this realization, he took the egg out of the basket and ran off towards home at the fastest speed he could reach. Along the way he brushed past several sharp branches and some bushes with thorns, scraping him and tearing his clothes. He didn't mind though, he had to get him and the egg to safety.

After about twenty minutes of non-stop running he reached the town, he sprinted towards his house, his mother was out gardening in the back so she didn't hear her son stomp up the stair towards his room. Once in his Ash quickly grabbed some of the blankets he had lying around for when it got cold and wrapped them around the egg. He had read some of Professor Oak's books about breeding and taking care of eggs, so he knew what was necessary.

He sat on his bed exhausted from the run, holding the egg close to him. Even though he knew the egg couldn't hear him and wouldn't give a response he still tried to calm the egg, secretly just trying to calm himself from what had just happened.

''Shhh….. It's okay, the bad men won't hurt you anymore, I won't let them hurt you or find you, you're safe with me… You'll be o… kay…'' Ash started trailing off as his small fatigue got the better of him and he fell asleep with the egg in his arms. Dreaming of what might have happened to the egg, what he was going to do and, most importantly, what Pokémon was going to hatch from this egg.

He woke up a few hours later and found himself staring at his mother who was standing in the door, apparently she had found him in his bed with a Pokémon egg, but decided not to disturb his peace and ask her questions later.

''Good morning honey, had a nice sleep?'' She asked in a sweet voice, but her voice quickly turned stern as she went from overprotective mother mode to scolding mother mode as she bombarded him with questions about why is sleeping with a Pokémon egg, covered in cuts with completely ruined clothes after he just got out of his bed a mere 2 hours ago. As Ash Explained what had happened Delia's face quickly grew in worry, realizing he little baby might have gotten killed. She drew him in for an organ-crushing hug hug as she let a few tears of worry and relief flow from her eyes, she told Ash that he could rest for the day and that tomorrow they would go to Oak's to examine the egg for any problems and to check whose egg this could be.

**Next Day**

Ash was rudely awoken by a small rumble and something moving against his chest, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that the egg he had protectively held during his rest had started to move about, indicating that it was close to hatching. The rumbling stopped and soon after the egg stopped moving altogether, Ash stood up, wrapped his still-warm blankets around the egg and went to continue his morning routine.

After he was done, he picked up the egg, with a shower towel wrapped around it to stop it from falling and to keep it warm. As he walked downstairs he was pleasantly greeted by the smell of pancakes.

''Pan…. Cakes?... PANCAKES!'' Ash yelled in such excitement that a Victini would seem depressed.

He walked to the kitchen and he saw his mom behind in the kitchen, working on, yes, pancakes, he walked up to the table, sat the egg next to him and started preparing for the feast.

''Hey honey, I see you saw that I was making pancakes. Well they're all for you, enjoy, my little hero.'' Ash was a bit surprised by her naming, but at the sight of pancakes, all other thoughts left his mind and all he thought was whether or not to put apple syrup on them.

''Not that I'm complaining mom, but why the 'hero', I didn't do anything like to deserve that.'' Ash asked questioning his mothers' reason for his feast.

''Well, you told me yesterday that those people wanted the egg so badly that they… hurt someone for it, right?'' Ash nodded '' Well, you saved that egg, if people who hurt others for a Pokémon egg are the owners then I say we keep it, those people would make terrible trainers for the Pokémon.''

Ash smiled at his mothers' idea of him being a hero, he puffed his chest while gulping down his nest load of pancakes, taking such large bites a Swalot would have gone green with jealousy. As he finished his breakfast he asked his mom when they were going to go to the Professor's ranch.

Delia smiled at her sons' enthusiasm and told him they were leaving right away, she cleaned up the table and told Ash to put on his coat and shoes. Ash did as he was told and waited for his mother the door. Delia walked towards her son and left the house with the egg in Ash's arms.

As they arrived at Professor Oak's house, they knocked on the door and heard a loud bang, followed by some muttered curses which Ash couldn't hear as his mother put her hand over his ears. The Professor opened the door with what appeared to be a coffee stain and a grumpy face.

''Uhm… Hello Professor, we didn't interrupt did we?'' Delia asked with a small sheepish smile plastered on her face

''Oh off course not, I woke up like this… Well, what reason do you have to be here so early in the morning'' Oak asked with a voice brimming with sarcasm and a slight hint of irritation.

Ash held out the egg to the professor and spoke: ''I found this egg yesterday, it seemed abandoned but I have no idea to which Pokémon it belongs, I was wondering if you could tell me.''

Oak looked surprised, he looked over the egg, now in his hands and gestured them to come inside the laboratory. Once inside the lab he placed the egg on a stretcher which is normally used to examine Pokémon for their injuries.

After a few tests Oak gasped, Ash and his mother, who had been standing at the side for now wondered what was so special.

''What's wrong professor, is something wrong?'' Ash asked with concern for the egg, worrying that something bad might have happened with it.

''Well… It says here, that this egg belong to a Pokémon from the Unova region. Unova is a region faraway from here, the Pokémon there are only native to Unova, found nowhere else on the world. So what I'm wondering is how this little egg got to this region.'' Oak pondered about the reason while Ash got an idea, it could be that the people who were looking for the egg kidnapped it…

''Professor, I think I might have an idea how that happened, you see, when I found the egg I heard voices that were looking for the egg. They didn't sound nice and were talking that they needed to get the egg to their boss or else they would get punished…'' Ash explained what he heard to the Pokémon Professor, who quickly turned grim after the story was finished.

''If what you told me is true, then I will look after the egg until it hatches, maybe we can ask Professor Juniper to look after the hatchling after that happens. Professor Juniper is Unovas most renowned Pokémon professor. She would know better what to do with the hatchling...''

They were interrupted by a bright glowing light behind them, it was coming from the egg, and it was hatching.

All they could do was silently watch as the egg started to change shape and started to gain more color, then where once stood an egg, now stood a small fox-like Pokémon, it stood at a small 2'04 ft. It stood on 4 feet and its feet were a bright red, it had a grayish coat and a small 'scarf' of black fur and a small red tuft of hair on its head, it also had a small bushy tail which seemed to stand upward. Its face had 4 red spots two large ones on each side of its head and two smaller ones, slightly above the larger ones, It had two triangular ears and four pieces of its fur coming out of it face, two on each side.

The creature slowly opened its blue-greenish eyes with white pupils and blinked a few times. It looked around the white room with equipment everywhere, then looked at the 3 people who were now staring with wide-eyes at the Pokémon.

The Pokémon let out a small shriek and looked around looking for an escape route, it saw a small window which was open. It moved toward the window in a swift movement and jumped out, running towards the forest.

''Wait! We won't hurt you, come back!'' Ash yelled, but it was too late ,the Pokémon was gone. Ash, being stubborn as he is, quickly opened the door of the laboratory and dashed out, running in the direction of the Pokémon. Delia and Oak yelled for him to get back, but he ignored them. _'That little Pokémon has no idea where it is, I need to help it…' _was the only thought on his mind.

With this in mind he dashed into the forest and started searching for the Pokémon…

* * *

**I'm gonna end it here because I wanna split this up in 2 parts, I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Will our hero find the Pokémon, and what Pokémon is it anyway**

**Till next time, if you feel like it, please let me know what you thought. Keep in mind though, this is my first fanfic, so I have ZERO experience and don't expect much - PufflePuffle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor do I own any of its characters.**

* * *

**Legend**

''Words, Words, Words'' - Normal Speech

''_**Words, Words, Words'' - Poke-Speech**_

''_Words, Words, Words'' - Thoughts_

'_**Words, Words, Words'**__ - Telepathy_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Bond is formed

**Viridian Forest Edges**

She was running through the forest, our little fox-like Pokémon, named Zorua, she had just escaped from the hands of what seemed like monsters in her eyes. She luckily found a way out of that weird place and headed for the first forest she saw. However, while she was running, she heard a voice… _''Wait! We won't hurt you, come back!''_ the voice was oddly familiar, she turned around only to see that the voice belonged to one of the things chasing her, she ignored it.

She was wandering around the unknown forest, looking for any signs of her mother or an escape from her pursuers. Then she started hearing the same voices as before, indicating that those things that were chasing her were right on her tail…

''Where could it be, it doesn't know the way around this forest so it could have gotten lost…'' A concerned young voice sounded

''Not likely, it might not know the way around here, but Pokémon naturally know their way around most forests'' An older voice sounded, this one sounded a bit exhausted as well.

While wandering around, now at a faster pace, she saw a small clearing up ahead. _''Maybe I can see my mommy from there!''_ she thought, so she ran straight ahead into the clearing.

She blinked a few times because of the sun that shone down brightly onto the clearing. She looked around for a while; the only noticeable thing was a big Oak tree in the middle of the clearing. She started to look around the edges between the forest and the clearing and studied the Oak tree.

There seemed to be a few small bird-like Pokémon in the tree, they had pinkish wings and beaks, their underbelly was a creamy color and they seemed to have brown bundles of feathers over their faces. They seemed to be asleep at the moment.

''_**Mommy, where are you, I'm here!''**_She yelled, hoping her mother would hear her. _**'' Mommy, over heeeere!''**_ She yelled again, this time a bit louder…

''_She must not be able to hear me, maybe if I make a louder sound… or some smoke!'' _ She skidded around looking for something of use for her plan. Then she remembered the oak tree, it was big and in the middle of the field, perfect to make a 'smoke signal'. She had decided her plan so she fired a small** Dark Pulse** towards the tree, it made a small bang and a small explosion. After the explosion had died down, there was smoke rising to the air visible. _''Perfect, now I just wait for mommy!''_

Out of nowhere, she heard a small rustle, she quickly darted up _**''Mommy?!''**_ she looked around the edges trying to find any traces of her mother. _''Must have been some stupid other Pokémon…'' _

Again, she heard a rustle, this time it sounded closer to her and louder as well. She shot up again looking around hoping to see anything, this time however, there were more sounds, they sounded like… wings?

_Squaaaaak!_

She turned around and found the source of the sound; the flock of Spearow that was resting in the oak tree. _''I forgot all about them, I must've woken them up with my **Dark Pulse**.'' _She thought

''_**What's wrong, did anything happen'' **_She asked, trying to play innocent.

''_**You, how dare you enter this place, this is our territory!'' **_one Spearow voiced_** ''Pay the price trespasser!'' **_With that all the Spearow followed their leader and started heading towards the frightened Zorua.

**BANG!**

''Did you hear that professor?'' Ash called towards Professor Oak. ''Yes Ash, I think it came from over there, that little Pokémon sure knows how to make a bang'' Oak joked while pointing in the direction of the clearing

Ash ignored the joke and started running towards the clearing _''If it had to make an explosion, it must be in trouble… What if a Raticate found it, or maybe a Spearow…'' _With this in mind he started to run faster.

''_What if something happens to it, I'm the one who brought it here, if only I just had the egg alone, then this all wouldn't have happened!'' _ Ash mentally scolded himself for his ignorance of just picking up an egg and running off with it. _''its parents must be worried sick, I can't let anything happen!''_

Ash quickly found the source of the explosion and the smoke that was now rising from where it was, this made it a lot easier to find. He noticed it was one of the local clearings, the only problem with those clearings is that they're the territory of the flocks of Spearow that are native to the forest. _''Oh boy, this seems bad, the Spearow aren't exactly friendly to trespassers…''_

He entered the clearing at a speed which should be downright killing his muscles. He looked around for a second before he noticed that the Pokémon was slowly backing away, but from what, there was nothing around…

_Squaaaaakkk!_

Ash looked up and saw the cause of the Pokémon's distress, a large flock of Spearow was heading for the Pokémon and by the looks of it, they weren't planning on simply inviting it to a tea party…

Ash knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he liked it, he contemplated his idea for a second but saw no other way. It had to be done and he was the only one around, he owed it to the Pokémon anyway, he was the reason for this whole situation…

He ran towards the Pokémon, who had just turned around to face him. Its face told him it wasn't really delighted to see him. But then, he heard a voice in his head…

'_**Don't come near me monster, I can handle these little birdies myself!'**_ The voice in his head sounded feminine but also a tad bit scared.

He looked around him but the only Pokémon that could have used something as telepathy was the fox-like Pokémon. He had heard about telepathy before and that there are some Pokémon who can use it, mainly Psychic types but there were always exceptions. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a small explosion, it came from the Pokémon, she had shot another attack at the Spearows and hit some of them.

A few Spearow fell from the attack but quickly got back up, the Pokémon was too busy with the other Spearow to notice that the leader had circled around him and was heading for him with a strong Quick-Attack. She was hit dead on and sent flying into the tree, the other Spearows followed their leader and began to go at the Pokémon with **Tackle****s** and **Quick-Attacks.**

While this all was happening all Ash did was stand where stood and watched as the Spearow relentlessly struck the Pokémon . Ash saw the Pokémon getting weaker and he saw cuts appearing on its face and stomach._ ''Okay, this is enough, she __**can't**__ handle it herself…'' _ he had had enough and started running towards the Pokémon, he was going to help, even if it hurt…

Meanwhile, the Pokémon was slowly losing its consciousness, all she could see were blurs and beaks heading towards her at frightening speed, trying to injure her as much as they could. Suddenly a bigger blur appeared from behind the Spearow, it seemed to be the monster from before. _**'What, you want to join the thrashing?!' **_She snarled, hoping to scare it off.

To no avail, the blur got bigger and bigger, now it stood in front of her. _''Here it comes, this is it for this Zorua. I'll see you soon mommy... I hope'' _She closed her eyes hoping to soften the blow that was coming for her.

She was lifted off the ground… _''Here it is…''_ She squirmed a bit trying to get the monster to release her, maybe she could still live… _''Who am I kidding… I sure lived long, a whole 2 hours, what a prosperous life…'' _She thought sarcastically

But to her surprise, nothing came, only a soft kind voice and the warmth of something's body… ''Shhh….. Its okay, the bad Pokemon won't hurt you, I won't let them hurt you, you're safe with me…'' The Pokémon opened her eyes and looked around, on one side she saw a black cloth, on the other side she saw the tree she was just leaning against. She was wondering what had happened, then the voice came again, this time it sounded pained, with grunts. ''Hey there… I'm Ash Ket….chum, you?'' He managed to gasp out.

'_**What's wrong with you, why are you gasping monster?' **_She asked mentally, then she noticed that something dripped on her. It was a warm fluid, but it was unfamiliar to her, she touched the wet spot with her paws and noticed what it was _''Blood, from who, is it mine? Probably, those Spearow hit me hard…'' _She answered to herself.

Then a drop fell on her again, this time she noticed that it fell and didn't come from her. She looked around and then stared up at the monster and what she saw amazed her…

She looked up and saw the most amazing soft brown eyes, they were filled with multiple emotions, pain, anger, relief and… worry. What she saw in those eyes made her feel safe, loved and protected, the eyes bellowed for her to relax. But she just kept staring at the monsters', now known as 'Ash', eyes but was torn from his look by another droplet falling on her check, she finally saw where the blood came from; from the 'Ash'.

She just realized that her constant pain was slowly decreasing, the Spearow weren't hitting her anymore. _''What happened, did I scare them off? I knew I was awesome!'' _She stated smiling proudly, but then it hit her, everything linked together. The monster was bleeding and grunting in pain, he held her close and protected her… against the Spearow. _**'What are you doing 'Ash' you wanted to capture and experiment on me, that's why you chased me. Why are you protecting me now?' **_

Ash looked shocked, well as shocked as you can while getting pecked open, she thought he wanted to hurt her. Well actually, who would blame her, in the condition she hatched in… ''I… I'm sorry, it's my… it's my fault this happened. But we don't want to hurt you… Also...'' Ash tried to continue but let out a loud groan of pain and gasped as he felt his consciousness slip away from him. ''I can't let you get hurt'' He smiled as he let his unconsciousness take over, he heard one last thing…

''Mimey, Shock Wave, quickly!'' He saw a bright flash and saw some of the Spearow fall to the ground, unconscious, the remaining Spearow noticed the difference in power and left. But not without squaking something that sounded like a mixture between a threat and an insult.

''You're safe with them, please be safe…'' Was the last thing he said before he collapsed and the two blurs rushed towards him and kneeled beside him looking over his wounds.

The Zorua crawled out of 'Ash' his grip and for the first time noticed the injuries he had. The 'Ash' had shielded her from those Pokemon, with no regard for his own health and that had resulted in his clothes being torn to shreds and huge scars all over his back and a few smaller ones in his neck.

''_Why would he care so much, what did he say again? '' _''I'm sorry, it's my fault this happened. But we won't hurt you''_ ''Pfff, yeah right, he is just tricking me to go with him so that he can experiment on me again!'' _She tried to convince herself. But then she remembered something, his eyes, the most beautiful, caring loving eyes she had ever seen In her life They were so caring, loving and she felt safe in those eyes…

She didn't know why but she slowly walked towards the boy, who was now being cared for by the older humans. While she walked towards the boy, she started wondering why she was doing this. Everything in her instinct screamed for her to run and not turn around for anything but something in her told her to keep moving and the latter was quite a bit more enforcing…

Once she stood a few inches away from his face she noticed the smile on his face. _''Why would he be laughing, he just got the beating of a lifetime, he might even… die…''_ Then she remembered the last thing he said: ''You're safe with them, please be safe.'' Was he smiling because she was safe… but why, why would he care so much… he could have.. died… for me.

This pushed her over the line, her eyes began to water slightly, giving then a small bright light as the water in her eyes reflected the sun. She let the sadness flow, her mother was gone and even though she didn't acknowledge it, she wasn't coming either, alone in a land far away from any other like her and any family she had. But then the tears were slowly being replaced by tears of joy, for she had found a friend, and ally, someone who would help her through the tougher times… a family.

She jumped on his chest and started to slightly nuzzle his chest, some of her instincts were still holding her back, she once again looked at his face as he slowly opened his eyes hoping to regain his consciousness. What she saw was not pain, not anger or pure rage. She only saw relief and joy in those warm brown eyes that gave her a feeling that she was complete, she was genuinely happy when she looked at those eyes.

''I'm glad you're safe girl'' He muttered before he returned to his unconscious state of mind. He smiled brightly hoping not to alarm the fox Pokemon who was now on his chest.

She saw the smile on his face, the eyes she felt safe with and gave in to what her feeling told her, she threw away all the things her instinct told her as she nuzzled his chest affectionately, hoping that he would find comfort from the pain in her fur and her licks. She was by now trying to help him the only way she knew, to lick the wounds clean and let him rest hoping his injuries would suffice.

'_**I'm… I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry, please don't die!' **_She pleaded through her sobs, hoping it would keep him alive. _**'Please say you're okay, I… I won't ever run away, please don't die… please!'**_ The other two humans looked shocked but ignored it for now and decided Ash was stable enough to move to the lab.

However as they tried to lift Ash the fox Pokemon started growling. _**'STAY AWAY!' **_She sounded so furious that she made raging Gyarados sound like a baby Growlithe.

''Please we need to get him to our lab, he needs medical care!'' The female human said while moving closer to Ash. _**'Don't touch him, he needs to stay here, leave him alone!' **_ She started growling but then remembered one thing Ash said: ''You're safe with them''

She looked at Ash then at the other two human, she slightly sighed. _**'Okay he told me you were safe so you can help him, but I won't allow you to hurt him!' **_She reluctantly told the other two humans,they nodded and started tending to Ash, the woman lifted him onto her back. ''Don't worry honey, we'll get you patched up. And don't you dare leave me now young man, or no dinner tonight!'' She told her son trying to hide her worry and sadness, she was quite bad at it…

The Zorua followed them into the town, not once letting her eyes leave Ash looking for any signs of pain or problems. Luckily they quickly arrived at the lab and Ash was taken care of by the Professor.

After about an hour they came out of the chamber they had taken Ash to, then they turned to the Pokemon who was watching the door until they came out. ''Now, what are we going to do about you. I thought I heard you use telepathy before, or was that just my imagination?'' Oak asked, getting back into his professor mindset.

Zorua growled slightly then decided to toy around with this man a bit, she snickered a bit before answering. _Zor, Rua Zor zo! _The professors' face fell slightly before nodding and mumbling something about getting 'dement' whatever that is. She snickered at his reaction but was then quickly reminded of Ash.

'_**Hey human, is the 'Ash' going to be okay, he is not going to right… or else…' **_She said starting to ready her Dark Pulse. Oak quickly shot up and started laughing loud. _**'What is it human, what is so funny' **_But then she realized it, she had just used her telepathy and told him what he wanted to know.

[Oak isn't too shocked with telepathy since he has met Celebi before, he had also read up on the subject before.]

''I knew it, I'm not dement! I'm not an old crazy fool yet'' he exclaimed laughing loudly, after a few minutes he turned back to the Zorua. ''Ash is going to be just fine, I'm quite interested though in what species you are and from what region?'' Oak said while he started rubbing his chin. ''Since you know how to use telepathy, that will make this a lot easier, you can just tell me''

She looked at the man before her for a moment before answering his question. _**'I am a proud member of the Zoroark line, a pokemon from Unova I have no idea how I got here though…'' **_She said a bit saddened at the thought of being one of the only, if not the only, ones of her species in this region.

She was pulled out of her thought by a statement that sparked emotional conflict in her… ''Oh, is that all, then we can just send you to Unova, to Professor Juniper! I'm sure she would be glad to place you with a Zoro… Zor.. Zoroark'' Oak said smiling gently towards the Pokemon, it was a warm smile but nowhere near as warm as Ash's. And that was the problem, she could go back to some random Zoroark, with a low chance that it would be her mother, or stay here with Ash.

She decided to sleep a night on it before deciding. Oak told her she could stay in the ranch, since it was designed for all Pokemon types. However she immediately declined saying she would find a place to stay for herself. Unknown to Oak however, her place was the laboratory…

By now the night had fallen and she was still hiding around the lab, walking around the edges trying to find a way for her to get in, she noticed a small window, the same one she escaped through. _''Perfect!'' _She smiled widely at the opportunity that had been basically handed to her on silver plating. She jumped up through the window and was now sitting on the small balcony on the inside of the window.

She walked in, careful not to wake any other Pokemon who had sharp hearing, she wandered around the lab for some time then stumbled upon the room Ash had been treated in. She slowly pushed back the door and sneaked in, Ash was sitting on his bed look out of the closed window in front of him.

He sighed ''I hope she's okay out there, it w as my fault that this whole thing happened after all…'' Ash sighed out silently, however Zorua had good hearing and heard every word he said. His voice sounded full of concern, self-hatred and regret, she decided that this was wrong, out of everyone, this person shouldn't be sad, not him!

She slowly strutted over to his bed and made a small leap, landing right behind Ash then slightly nudging his back to make him aware of her presence. This seemed to work as Ash quickly turned around and stared at the Zorua in front of him as she stared back at him. This moment seemed to last for minutes if not hours.

Then suddenly, Ash started smiling and picked her up. He seemed to be looking her over and when he finally held her still he sighed, not in disappointment not in pain, but in relief. ''Thank Arceus you are fine, I don't know what I would've done if you had been hurt'' He said while smiling brightly with his heart-melting smile.

This did it for Zorua, she had decided, how big was the chance she was going to find her mother, it didn't even matter anymore for she had found a family of her own. As she realized her train of thoughts she was shocked followed by her tearing up. She then started to sob uncontrollably, she didn't want to but she couldn't help it.

'_**I'm so so sorry, you must hate me now! I didn't want you to get hurt, I was just startled and I didn't want you to die and.. and..' **_She was stopped as she felt a warmth envelop her, she opened her soaked eyes and saw that the human held her in for a hug, something that she had yet to feel… and it felt nice.

''Don't worry, I was my own decision, I'm just glad you're okay. I didn't die right? So there is nothing to worry about'' This seemed to calm her down a bit. ''I'll keep you safe for now, so don't worry about anything, I won't let anything hurt you, you're safe'' This wasn't such a good idea, since this seemed to bring her back to her tears. These tears, however, seemed like tears of joy instead of pain and sadness.

After a ten minute long sobbing session between the two, Zoruas crying started to die down, Ash looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly before laying down on his bed getting some rest as well, he held the fox Pokemon tightly to his chest cradling her like a hatchling.

Unbeknownst to Ash, she smiled faintly before drifting off to her dreamland of the fields and grassland. This time however, in her dream she wasn't alone, Ash was with her…

Even though Ash didn't know yet, this was the beginning of so many more adventures, _near-death experiences_ and friends.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter**

**Now a few things I want to address, first of all, what do you guys think of the new title, at least it's better than before. Just tell me what you think of it, and only honest opinions please. **

**Second thing is, I am wondering if I should give Zorua a nickname, what do you guys think. If you say yes, please post a suggestion as well so I can get an range of choice/ideas for her.**

**The last thing is I have figured out a 'schedule' which is:**

**I will try to post something every two/three weeks. The speed depends on if I feel like writing and if I have time, if I can't post ill tell the readers through the latest chapter or through a new chapter [ AN chapter]**

**If you haven't noticed, I plan on making Zorua… VERY… protective of Ash**

**Please review if you have the time and honest ones please. If I made mistakes please tell me so I can work on them or fix them.**

**PuffPuffle out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon nor do I own any of its characters and ideas**

**Author's Notice will now be at the end of each chapter, except for small announcements like me being away for some time.**

* * *

Legend

''Words, Words, Words'' - Normal Speech

''_Words, Words, Words'' - Thoughts_

''_**Words, Words, Words'' - Poke-Speech**_

'_**Words, Words, Words'**__**- Telepathy**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Growing Up Together

**Pallet Town**

In the early morning of the serene and peaceful town of Pallet the rays of the early morning sun were stretching across the land, signaling the beginning of a new day. These rays illuminated the houses and streets, waking up the sleeping Pokémon that were nestled in the forest and around the town.

As for our hero, he was still fast asleep on the stretcher that he was treated on last night, with the little fox still nestled in his arms. The two gave of a peaceful aura, making the atmosphere relaxing and calming. However, this was rudely disturbed by an annoying nasal voice that belonged to Pallet's own top bragger.

''Wake up Ashy-boy, gramps told me you were staying here because you got attacked by some Spearow'' Ash stirred a bit in his sleep, but ignored the voice while murmuring that he wanted 5 more minutes

Gary snickered, ''Well, it's just like you to go down to some puny Spearow, once a loser, always a loser.'' This seemed to tick off Ash as he quickly jumped out of bed and started yelling at Gary that it was not _a_ Spearow, but _a flock of around 20 _Spearow.

''Well, whatever, you still lost. That wouldn't have happened with me, I would have defeated them easily,'' Gary exclaimed with his trademark proud, smug grin on his face. ''But then again, I am destined to become the Pokémon Master! While you…'' Gary paused and gestured at Ash ''… won't even get all the badges!''

Ash was now really pissed off. '_How dare Gary claim something like that?'_ He jumped up, forgetting completely about Zorua who was still resting in his arms. She was thrown backwards and was immediately awake from the impact.

'_**Ouch Ash, did you have to throw me awake?!' **_Zorua growled in mentally while rubbing her back.

Gary's eyes flared open to the point where Ash thought that they would burst out of his skull. His reaction didn't really surprise Ash, you don't see a telepathic Pokémon every day. ''Did that Pokémon just talk, I heard something talk, was it that Pokémon,'' Gary screamed out in shock, blabbering about how _a Pokémon_ was able to talk

''Yes Gary, Zorua here hatched yesterday and ran away, that's the reason for the whole Spearow incident,'' Ash told Gary in a calm, slightly mocking manner. _'Seems like the professor didn't tell him everything…' _he thought to himself.

Ash was too busy with grinning widely at Gary's expense to notice that Zorua had slumped down. _'It really is my fault he got hurt,' _she thought to herself, depressing her further. _'I can't ask him to take of me, not after what I did…' _

Gary however noticed this after recovering from his initial shock and started talking; '' Well, by the looks of it, this Pokémon has realized what a loser you are,'' Gary said with a smirk, Ash retorted to him but he ignored it. ''Since you see how much of a loser Ash is, I'll take you with me…'' This shocked both Zorua and Ash, judging by their gasps.

''I mean, you would win every time if you went with me, instead of losing with the prime loser of there,'' Gary told Zorua while gesturing towards Ash and making an idiot face, trying to show Zorua how much of an idiot Ash was.

Ash snapped out of his daze and quickly dashed towards Zorua, picking her up and holding he close. ''Shut up Gary, she's going to go home to her family, right Zorua?'' Ash asked, expecting Zorua to basically scream to Gary that Ash was right.

However there came no response, Ash looked down and saw Zorua pondering, ''Zorua, are you seriously considering staying here?'' Ash asked in disbelief as he watched her scratch her chin for a bit. This made Gary smirk grow as he started ranting about how he was going to be unbeatable with a telepathic Pokémon at his side.

Ash's words seemed to bring Zorua back to reality as she answered his question; _**'Yes, actually, if it's not too… selfish… then maybe I could… I could stay… with you…?' **_Zorua mentally told the two, shocking them both, but for two different reasons. Ash was shocked that Zorua would want to stay with him and be his friend, while Gary was shocked that a Pokémon would pick Ash over him.

''What, how… why would anyone choose **ASH** over me, of all people, **ASH?**'' Gary yelled out in disappointment and disbelief at what had just happened.

''I guess we see who is the real loser today then hmm,'' Ash asked the grandson of the professor smiling toothily at finally having beaten his self-proclaimed rival.

But Gary was not one to give up so easily, he knew how much it would benefit him if he had a telepathic Pokémon in his team and he wasn't going to let a chance like this slip through his fingers. He grabbed a small spherical red and white object and held it high in his right hand.

Ash gasped, ''Where did you get that, we're not supposed to have those until we go on our journey,'' he questioned Gary, hoping that the answer wasn't what he thought it was. But, sadly it was just what Ash had thought, Gary had 'borrowed' one of the professors Pokeballs in order to catch a wild Pokémon and start his training and journey early.

''Once you catch a Pokémon, it has to obey you, because you own it. I'll just have to capture that Pokémon and it will have to listen to me,'' Gary said while laughing to himself.

The young brown haired trained held his arm back and threw the ball without a second thought, intending to capture the young Zorua, who just stood there. She could have easily dodged the small ball but she was paralyzed from fear. _'That thing is one of those things humans use to control us? What do I do… how do I… I need to get away!' _but her thought were a bit late as the Pokeball was a few inches from her by now.

**Squat!**

Gary looked up from his little premature victory dance to see that Ash had knocked away the Pokeball with a swift movement of his hand and was now staring at him with an angry expression. ''What… That's cheating, that Pokémon is mine you cheated!'' Gary screamed at the top of his lungs, waking up the old professor who was still sleeping in the other room. He quickly made his way over to the room where all the ruckus was coming from.

''What's going on here, what's all that noise,'' Oak asked, still half-asleep as he entered the room and looked around. What he saw made him feel a little ashamed, he saw Gary, his grandson hitting Ash and yelling at Ash for cheating him out of his first Pokémon. He quickly leaped in between the two, effectively stopping their 'argument'.

''Gramps, let me go, Ash cheated and knocked away my Pokeball, he stole my Pokémon!'' Gary yelled at his grandfather, not realizing what he just said.

Professor Oak looked up in shock. ''And may I ask where you got _your _Pokeball?'' Oak questioned Gary. Even though he already knew what answer would follow, he still hoped he was wrong about it.

''I… I found it…. I found it on the ground over there!'' Gary lied while pointing at the ground under the table where the Pokeball laid.

Oak sighed, he knew what had happened, it saddened him but it was the truth. ''Is that really the truth young man?'' Oak asked, trying to give Gary a chance to tell the truth.

Gary looked into his grandfathers' eyes and knew he couldn't lie to the all-knowing professor… He gave in and told Oak all about what happened, blurring out the fact that Zorua had decided to stay with Ash instead of going with him, that was a bit too embarrassing.

''I see… for now, go to the lab I'd like to talk about this with you,'' Oak sighed out as he bellowed for Gary to leave the room, then turned to Ash. ''I'm sorry about all that Ash, are you and Zorua okay?'' To which Ash replied with a simple nod, but Zorua didn't do anything. She had been basically petrified by the recent events and stared out in front of her.

'_What just… that ball was about to make me into a brainless servant… That kid, why didn't it hit…' _Zorua gasped as she finally grasped the situation and looked up at Ash with gleaming eyes.

''Uhm… Zorua, what's with that look…'' Ash asked, getting nervous at her sudden mood swing and the look in her eyes, they were… suspicious to say the least.

Ash was then thrown, literally, out of his thoughts as Zorua jumped up to his face and knocked him over, nuzzling him, making him sneeze at the hairs she was shedding. _**'You saved me again Ash, thank you, thank you, thank you than…' **_She was cut off by Ash grabbing her sides and holding her up.

''I didn't do anything… oh you mean the Pokeball… that was nothing really,'' Ash said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. ''I just knocked it away , that's all.''

'_**But it means a lot to me, this is the second time you've saved me!' **_Zorua yelled mentally towards Ash, putting emphasis on the 'second time' part. _**'I'm sure of it, I'm staying here!' **_This part seemed to put off the professor as he heard her say that she was staying and not going back home, this might be bad for the Zoroark…

His doubts were erased though, as he laid eyes upon the two hugging while Zorua nuzzled Ash's cheek and Ash smiled toothily. They started conversing about how the journey would go and about all the new friend they would make, but most of all, about how Ash was going to be a Pokémon Master with Zorua at his side.

Oak nodded, knowing that nothing would change her or Ash's mind about this. Instead he coughed, gaining the attention of the to-be-trainer and his first Pokémon. ''Well, seeing as you two have already made up your mind, I can't really say no to this. I'll approve of this under one condition; you start helping around the lab in order to learn more about Pokémon. You have to take care of one from now on, so you'll need to learn how.'' As Oak finished he opened his eyes and looked at the two, who were now cheering at the approval of their decision.

'_**I can stay with you!' **_Zorua beamed across the entire room, but mainly focusing on Ash. ''I have my first friend and Pokémon!'' Ash yelled in unison with Zorua's telepathy.

Oak smiled at the two before leaving the room, leaving them to their thoughts and conversations and also going to Gary to give him a scolding and some punishment.

In the room, the two were still hugging each other in happiness. Until Ash broke the silence that had filled the room when the professor left. ''So I guess we are going to be a team then?'' Ash asked, looking at Zorua

'_**You got that right master!' **_Zorua yelled out, this seemed to put a questioning look on Ash's face ''Master? Just call me Ash or a nickname if you have one for me, we're all equals, not master and underling. Speaking of nicknames, maybe I should think of one for you, since it could confuse the enemy!''

This seemed to lift Zorua's mood even more, she nodded and lowered her head for about a minute. She looked up at her trainer and nodded vigorously, **'I know a name! I like the name… Zeva.'**

''Okay then, Zeva, from tomorrow onward, we are going to train and we are going to be the best of the best!'' Ash announced as he pumped his fist in the air in excitement, this was followed by a pitched 'Zo'

…..

**Time skip 10 ½ Months**

**Viridian Forest**

The sun shone down to the dense forest from the middle of the sky, warming the area and its inhabitants. In a small clearing in the forest lay two figures, one laid with his back against a big boulder on the edge of the clearing. He was staring up at the sky with amber-colored eyes. The other figure lay on the shoulder of the first figure, these two were Ash and his close friend Zeva, and they were just relaxing after their early morning practice.

After Ash had told his mother about his plans to study under the professor and learn more about Pokémon. And after the introduction of the new family member, she had immediately enveloped Ash in a bone-crushing hug with a small tear in her eyes because her little boy was growing up. She had also started giving Ash cooking lessons, which Ash reluctantly agreed to, he didn't really want to learn to cook as he rather ate than prepared the food. But he realized that he was going on a journey, alone, with no cook, so he agreed with his mother and had started taking cooking lessons, the lessons were progressing slowly. He could make a small meal with some of the normal food that you could purchase in the Pokemart.

However, as far as cooking went, he was more interested in learning to cook with nothing, living off of what nature would deliver to you. Even though this wasn't really Delia's plan, she had agreed and started teaching Ash about the berries and plants that were edible and how to use them in dishes. His food wasn't terrible, it was good enough to not spit out the second you ate it, didn't make it taste good though.

His lessons with professor Oak were a lot tougher than his mom's. He had to wake up early enough to have breakfast with the professor and would sit through his early-morning poetry. He knew that Oak was a poet and that he took pride in it but after the first two times, it started getting… boring. After the morning routines he would help Oak and the assistants feed the Pokémon and keep them in check to make sure there was no fighting between them. Normally this went smoothly but there are always exceptions, for instance a Kangaskhan going rampaging around the ranch because she lost her young or a group of Tauros stampeding around, crushing some of the food of their fellow Pokémon. Life was never boring around the ranch, that was for sure.

Then there were the lessons he took from the professor, he did his best to take every detail in, but sometimes he'd just have to pause and let the steam flow out through his ears. Oak always smiled at him and told him that there is always time for a small break.

The professor had been quite impressed with Ash and his progress, he had gained knowledge about most types and most species easily, learning things as moves, stats, preferred food and behavior. Even though he had only touched the tip of the iceberg of Pokémon knowledge, he was still quite smart for his age.

But, despite the fact that he had gotten smarter, his personality hadn't changed much. When he left the laboratory he always had that goofy smile of his plastered on his face and at the slightest mention of food, his stomach started rumbling uncontrollably. Same old Ash.

Ash smiled happily as he remembered the new memories he had made over the past few months. He stood up and woke up his little fox, ''Wake up Zeva, it's getting late, we need to get home soon.''

'_**Just 5 more minutes,'**_ Zorua said while pawing Ash away from her. ''You said that 10 minutes ago…'' She groaned before rolling over, exposing her back to Ash

''Hmph… Guess I'll have to-'' he picked up the still sleeping Zorua and cradled her in his arms ''-do it myself!'' She squealed a bit before snuggling into the embrace, it was just like a small sleeping bag!

A small chuckle escaped Ash's mouth before he left the clearing and started to navigate through the forest, he had gotten to know it a bit better over the last few months. He was walking by one of the bigger clearings in the forest when he heard some sounds, being as curious as he is, he went to investigate.

When he was on the edge of the clearing he saw two young men standing across from each other shouting at each other. One of the men had spiky brown hair with a small white stripe in them. He didn't have any special features, but Ash noticed he was holding a Pokeball. The other man, who seemed to be a bit younger than the man standing opposite of him, had more than enough special features, he wore yellow sunglasses and had a red shirt with the words 'bow before the king' on it. His pants were simple black jeans and he wore white shoes, this man was also holding a Pokeball.

Ash stared a bit at the second man before he realized that they were having a Pokémon battle, knowing this, he ducked so as not to get noticed and disturb their battle. The battle seemed to have started.

''Let's go Volt!'' yelled the man as he threw his Pokeball in the air, an Electabuzz appeared as the white flash took form and gained color. However this one seemed a bit larger than most Electabuzzes he had read about.

''Do not disappoint me, go Eevee!'' yelled the other man, the way he talked to the little brown fur ball threw Ash off a bit, but he decided to ignore it. The white light took form and a small brown Pokémon, it stood on 4 legs but Ash noticed it shook a bit. When he looked Eevee over once again he noticed that it's fur seemed a bit dulled and that it seemed thin, he growled inwardly as he watched the battle start.

''Let's start things off with a **Charge**, Volt'' the older man commanded, taking the initiative and starting the battle. Electabuzz nodded once and started building up electricity by rotating it's arms rapidly.

''Don't let it charge up, use **Quick-Attack**!'' the younger man yelled at his Pokémon, the Eevee seemed a bit scared but still charged forward, leaving a white trail behind it.

The younger man smirked and watched Eevee approach his Volt, but to Ash's surprise said nothing. Right before Eevee was about to hit the Electric Pokémon the younger man yelled out ''Grab it and use your **Thunderbolt**!'' There was no verbal reply, but Electabuzz complied, grabbing Eevee and stopping it in its path, then his two antenna sparked and he released a large amount of electricity into the small Evolution Pokémon, who yipped loudly and winced at the pain coursing through its body.

''Break free and use **Sand-Attack** and that dumb, yellow hothead'' the younger man scowled at his Pokémon, showing no remorse for putting his Pokémon through the pain of a powerful Thunderbolt. Eevee yipped weakly as it stood up slowly with Electabuzz towering over it, it dug it's paws in the dirt before it and threw it upwards towards Electabuzz.

''Let's end this then Volt, finish it with a **Thunderpunch**,'' the older man told his Pokémon, who nodded in response and lift a fist. The fist started glowing yellow and started crackling with electricity as it hurled down towards the frightened Eevee. It hit head-on and knocked Eevee back towards it's trainer who looked at it with disgust before recalling it.

The older man walked up to the younger man and held out his hand, which the younger man slapped away. The older man flinched at this before telling the younger man that he should get some sport spirit, he then proceeded to tell the man that he should train and get his first badge before challenging a person who already had 7 badges.

The younger man frowned at this before he nodded and waved the older man goodbye with a forced smile. Ash was just moving around as he knew the battle had around and he had to get going before it got too late. However, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the younger man, who was now alone in the clearing, pick the Pokeball with Eevee in it and throw it up. The glow however, was a faint blue, not white, this meant that the man had just released his Pokémon. He then started talking to his Eev… wild Eevee.

''Well, I guess this is it, not that it matters, you only lost again and again. Worthless runt, I'll see you around, or not,'' The trainer, if he could even be called that, told the now wild Eevee, who just stood there with tears in its eyes, both from pain from the earlier battle and from sadness. The trainer stood up from his squatting position and turned around running away while cackling loudly. He ran as to make sure Eevee didn't follow him.

Ash just stood there, gazing at the now sobbing Eevee in disbelief. _'What, he just left it here… in this state… how disgusting of that scum. I am actually ashamed to call myself a trainer when people such as him wear the same label.' _Ash though while growling slightly, he picked up Zorua, who had been on his lap while the battle was happening, and made his way through the foliage. He looked around for any signs of the 'trainer' but didn't see any so he made his way over to the wounded little Evolution Pokémon.

He squatted to get closer to the Eevee and examine its wounds, this, however, proved to backfire as Eevee started struggling to get up and run at the sight of a human, expecting another beating for her loss. Ash watched with a sad expression and got an idea, he shook Zorua awake, much to her displeasure. _**'I told you, 5 more minutes, what's so important Ash?!' **_Ash picked her up and put her in front of the Eevee. ''He is!''

Zorua looked over Eevee, widened her eyes and nodded. She than began conversing with the little Pokémon and started asking him about himself, while Ash walked off telling them he was going to search for some Oran Berries.

Eevee watched Ash leave the two alone before **she **first spoke **''He's gone now, we should get out of here before he comes back!'' **was the first thing Eevee said to the Tricky Fox Pokémon. This surprised her as she saw the look of fear in Eevee's eyes, she had not seen the battle or the 'results' so she did not know the trainers treatment of his Eevee.

''**What, why would I leave Ash alone?'' **Zorua questioned Eevee, not knowing any reason for her to leave her family and trainer.

''**Why? WHY? Because of this-'' **Eevee yelled as she pointed towards her bruises and a few small cuts on her body, **''-and this, these are not from a Pokémon, they're from that human that calls himself my trainer. Two weeks after I hatched I went out of the den to explore around and that man captured me in one of those balls, when I didn't win or evolve, he beat me…'' **Eevee finished as she saw the shocked look on Zorua's face.

This story was new to her, why would someone hurt their Pokémon? She shook it off but still had a puzzled look on her face as she continued. **''But… that is no reason for me to leave Ash,'' **Zorua told Eevee as she had not yet gotten an answer to her question.

Eevee looked a bit annoyed before she spoke, but then her scared expression took over again. **''Like I told you, because I don't want more of these!'' **Eevee told Zorua with an angry and pained expression in her eyes as she pointed out her bruises and cuts again.

''**So, you don't want more bruises I get it. But that is not reason to run from Ash, I've been with him for a few months and do I look bruised?'' **Zorua finished, providing evidence that she wouldn't be bruised or cut by Ash in any way.

Eevee looked at her distrustful and wanted to speak up again, but got interrupted as Ash came back from his little search with in his hand s a few Oran Berries and one Cheri Berry. He walked up to Eevee who close her eyes and curled up in pain and fear.

When nothing came Eevee opened her eyes and looked up at Ash again and saw that he was just staring at her with a puzzled expression. He then lifted his hand and held out the Cheri Berry at Eevee. She looked at it a bit confused but took a small nibble, judging it's flavor. She beamed a bit as she felt the effects of the small red Berry take effect on her body as the static from Electabuzz started to disperse and the small sparks disappeared. She stood up, knowing that she was no longer paralyzed, but quickly fell down again from the pain in her legs.

Ash noticed this and stretched out his arms in an attempt to pick up Eevee. However, as soon as Eevee noticed that she was being lifted she opened her eyes and saw the young human staring at her, she struggled around in an attempt to free herself. When the grip hadn't loosened from her struggling she started to bite and scratch around, hoping to wound Ash and make him let go. Ash winced in pain from the claws and fangs that dug through his skin, finding their way to his muscle and flesh.

In spite of his pain, he hadn't loosened his grip and now held Eevee close to him with one arm, his other arms reached down towards the now fallen Orand Berries and found their way to a nice and big one. He picked it up and held it in front of Eevee.

''Here, eat this, it should help you recover.'' Ash asked Eevee, relieved that she finally stopped her little fight. She looked up towards the blue berry as her mouth started to water a bit. She quickly and without any hesitation gulped down the Berry, this process went on as Ash kept on feeding her small Oran Berries.

When he had finished he stood up, still holding Eevee in his arms. ''It's okay, I'm not like that guy from before. I'm not gonna hurt you, see-'' Ash told Eevee, hoping to convince her as he put her down and backed off holding his hands up in the air ''-I'm going to leave and not do anything to you, good luck. Come on Zeva, let's go.'' Ash said to his faithful fox as he lowered his right arm.

Zorua yipped happily and ran towards her trainer, running up his arm and ending on her usual spot on his shoulders. She lay down and rubbed cheeks with her trainer as a sign of affection before turning around and waving goodbye to Eevee. **''See you around Eevee, watch out for trainers. But not for Ash though!'' **Zorua yelled back snickering at her last comment.

Ash turned around and started to walk away, leaving Eevee stunned at the event that had just happened. _'He… he didn't hurt me? Why, I didn't win or do anything… What did that little black fox say again? He hadn't hurt.. he hadn't hurt her!' _She concluded her thought and came to a quick decision as she sprinted forward.

She stopped at Ash's feet and started tugging his pants in an attempt to get his attention. This seemed to work as Ash turned to look down at her and saw the hopeful expression on her face. He asked Zorua to translate what she wanted for him.

Ash watched with interest as the two little fur balls conversed, a small smile growing on his face as he had an idea to what her request was.

His suspicions were confirmed when Zorua walked up to him and told him Eevee wanted to become his Pokemon. She walked up to him and, with help of Zorua, asked Ash if she could stay out of her Pokeball, since she didn't really enjoy the little ball.

''But I don't even have any Pokeballs yet, Zorua stays with me and I don't have any other Pokemon so there is no need for them… yet.'' Ash told the stunned little brown fox, she agreed to being carried around on Ash's unoccupied shoulder and found that it was quite comfortable.

The three friends took off as Ash started telling Eevee about all his plans and training and dreams. ''Believe me, you'll love it all. But for now could you get into my arms, I'm used to Zeva, but you're too big a guy for me.'' Ash chuckled.

Eevee stared at Ash with a blank expression on her face, which seemed to ask 'are you serious…'

''What, what is it, is there something on my face?'' Ash asked while moving his hands over his face trying to find what was wrong.

'_**Ash… She's a female…' **_Zorua sighed out at the denseness of her friend.

''Oh… well… oops?'' Ash said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. ''Well, could you jump into my arms rather than my shoulder ,**girl**, since I'm not really used to two shoulder weights…''

Eevee complied and jumped down into his arms nuzzling in his embrace, this was going to change everything for her, but she liked it…

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter, seeing as I'm too lazy to write anymore than this. I might rewrite this chapter's end to make it more sappy since I plan on keeping Eevee and Zeva a bit protective and loving of Ash.**

**Now for my small announcements. If anyone wants to know why Electabuzz whirled his arms around to generate electricity, use and find Electabuzz in the Black/White Pokedex.**

**As for the nickname, I decided on this one, seeing as Zo was already used in a different story, or so I've heard. I don't want to be stealing names now do I. As for the Japanese nicknames, I don't really like using the Japanese names and nicknames in an English version of Pokemon, I know it's originally Japanese, but I still think that Zeva is the better name**

**Name thought of by: Revan Lord of Revenge**

**I've also edited the earlier chapters to fix one or two grammar mistakes and delete the AN during the story, to many requests I got about that. I stayed away from it in this story.**

**Now, about the pairing, I've gotten one DawnxAsh. Now I've got no problem with Pearlshipping, but I don't really like using Pearl, Advance, Poke or Negaishipping. If there is gonna be a shipping its either OC, or someone not of those 4. **

**I've also gotten some requests about Zorua x Ash, now this is interesting, I'm highly considering this one, but I think I need a little push over the edge. Let me know what you think of this pairing and I hope to see you again in next chapter**

**Pufflepuffle out!**


End file.
